megasxlrfandomcom-20200214-history
Megas XLR
MEGAS XLR was an animated comedy that aired on the Toonami block on the Cartoon Network channel. The cartoon was created by Jody Schaeffer and George Krstic The show was originally entitled, Lowbrow, and was premiered during a summer contest by Cartoon Network in 2002, the contest was held in order to determine what they would show as a new Cartoon Cartoon. The cartoon debuted on May 1, 2004 and was canceled on April 26, 2005. Story In the distant future, Earth is fighting a losing war with an alien race known as the Glorft. In order to save the planet, the human resistance steals a prototype giant robot from the Glorft and modifies it, renaming it Megas ('M'echanized 'E'arth 'G'uard 'A'ttack 'S'ystem). The idea was to send Megas back to the Battle of the Last Stand, humanity's last major offensive against the Glorft. Humanity lost that battle, but the members of the resistance believe that Megas can tip the scales and hand the Glorft a decisive defeat. Before the plan can be executed, however, an attack by the Glorft forces the human resistance to send Megas back in time. The prototype timedrive, however, accidentally sends the now-crippled Megas (its head was blown off in the attack) all the way back to the early 20th century. Megas languishes in a New Jersey junkyard until it ends up in the hands of two slackers, Coop and Jamie, around the year 2000. Coop turns Megas into a hot rod project and names it XLR, for eXtra Large Robot. Kiva goes back in time to retrieve Megas, and when she finds she is unable to pilot it because of Coop's modifications, she grudgingly decides to train Coop for fighting. Characters See more: ''Character Guide'' Since the show has many space and earth characters, in Megas XLR, especially the antagonist of the show. Only the main ones are listed below. However, here's a convenient link to a list of all the character in the show. * Harold Cooplowski - Or just Coop is a video game, junk food eating bum who lives in Jersey. His life is changed one-day when he discovers a wrecked giant robot in the junkyard sitting there for 60 years and transforms it into his own ride. Despite not seeming the best looking as a fighter driving an advanced robot; he's time playing video games helps him master to competing in real fights. He is just a simple guy who wants to still enjoy his life ( without all the interruptions in the way) along with his pal Jamie and Kiva as being the most laid back of the group. He is prone to end up creating situations due to his recklessness. * Kiva Andru - The original pilot of MEGAS prior to Coop's extensive modification. * Jamie - The wannabe cool guy and Coop's lifelong friend. He always tries to get girls, even lying at one point that he was Coop to do so. He is weak and cowardly most of the time. Episodes See more: Episode Guide Both seasons have a total of 13 episodes. Intro Links IMDB WikipediaCategory:Content Category:Browse